


I wanna be loved by you.

by Thehedgehogat221b



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: 1920s, F/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehedgehogat221b/pseuds/Thehedgehogat221b
Summary: Drabbles for those who enjoy Peaky Blinders.We've got Tommy/OC and we've got Arthur/ OC.If you'd like to see anyone with anyone else, do let me know.
Relationships: Arthur Shelby/Original Female Character(s), Tommy Shelby/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

For all your peaky blinder loving needs.

Do let me know if there's anything you'd like.


	2. Character introduction: Cordelia Rose.

Cordelia Rose is a young woman, aged 26 years of age.

Travelling with the White Family Circus where she was born, her parents are both performers. 

She's a talented acrobat, ballet dancer, fire dancer and horse rider. 

But the circus lifestyle is growing stale, wishing to spread her wings away from her parents and the circus life, Cordelia dreams of becoming a burlesque dancer in one of London's higher class gentlemen's club, or a singer in a large ballroom.

And she gets her wish, and its upon a stage in London's west end that she catches the eye of a certain Mr. Thomas Shelby.


	3. Character introduction: Pearl Stone.

Pearl Alice Stone has known the Shelby's since she was born, Her mother knew Mrs. Shelby and helped out with the boys.

When Pearl's mother passed away, using the money she inherited, Pearl opened a sweet shop, wanting to bring some happiness to the children in the area. 

She's always had a soft spot for Arthur, but neither of them have ever acted on it.

But perhaps that'll change, after all, a lot of things seem to be changing these days.


	4. Nice to meet you. *Tommy x Cordelia.*

“Well well..well..” Arthur Shelby clapped his younger brother on the shoulder, a large grin appearing on his face, all his doubts about coming to London had been washed away as a woman in a tight dress walked on to the stage of the bar. “Maybe London Ain’t so bad, after all eh?”

Tommy knew that some booze and a pretty woman would lift his brothers spirits, Plus, the one on the stage wasn’t bad to look at.

She had long brown hair that reached her waist and a slender body, her white dress hung to her curves. 

“Come on...let's get a nice view.” 

Arthur was off, barging his ways through the tables of other bachelors looking for a cheap drink and cheaper women. 

“I’ll follow you...gimme a minute.” Tommy responded, but Arthur was gone, already lost in the smoke.

With a light chuckle, Tommy orders two pints for the bar and follows his brother to a table directly in front of the now singing woman. 

She did have a beautiful voice, and she had the look of someone comfortable with the crowd, from the way she moved her hips to the time of the music to the way she let her eyes linger on those of her fans. 

Tommy found himself unable to look away from the stage until the band had died down.

“And that gentlemen, is Delia Rose.” 

The MC takes over as the woman, Delia walks off stage.

“She’ll be at the bar, if any of you wish to try your luck.” The MC laughs “All though, many men have tried and none have quite succeeded.” 

Arthur laughs and finishes his pint, the foam getting caught in his moustache “Oh she hasn’t met the Shelby brothers yet, eh Tommy?” 

Tommy smiles “No, she hasn’t.”

X

“I swear to Christ Max, you keep setting up that challenge and I’m gonna punch ya one.” Cordelia scolds the man as he joins her in the dressing room.

“It gets you free drinks don’t it?” Max places a cigar in his mouth “Whats the problem?”

“I get free drinks anyway.” Cordelia rolls her eyes “Boss man seems to think that booze replaces a weeks wages.” 

Neither of them had seen their boss, A Mr. Albert Maddox, enter the room from the back door, he emerges into the light, not looking amused with Cordelia’s comment.

“Well, if you don’t like it, you can run back to the circus.” He met her eyes with a hard glare 

“I didn’t mean it like that Mr. Maddox.” 

“Well, think before you speak.” Mr. Maddox smiled, only it wasn’t a nice smile, it was like a shark bearing its teeth “Before that pretty mouth of yours gets you in trouble, understood?”

“Yes sir.” 

“Good girl.” Mr. Maddox takes Max’s cigar out of his hand “You, get back out there and introduce the next act.”

Max looked a little shaken but nodded “Right away.”

X

Tommy found the singer, Delieh in the side alley next to the club, smoking a cigarette and leaning against the wall.

“You’ll ruin your dress out here.” He comments.

“It’ll get ruined in there.” She responds, not looking up “Look, if you’re gonna try and mug me, I ain’t got nothing but this cheap rag so you’re wasting your time.”

Tommy had not expected her to have a thick Irish accent, on stage she sang like she was taught how to speak by the King himself.

“And if you’re here for something else, fuck off, or I’ll break your nose.” 

“You ain’t quite the angel you play on stage, eh?” he walks towards her and produces his own cigarette case. 

“Nobody wants to come see a common slag sing, do they?”

“I dunno..with a voice like yours.”

She laughs “Not many blokes compliment my voice..”

Tommy smiles “Glad to be one of the first.”

“You ain’t from ‘round here are you?” She flicks her cigarette into the gutter 

“What gave it away?”

“The suit...the accent.” She eyes him over “The fact we’ve been here five minutes and you haven’t pushed me against the wall.”

“I’m unique.” 

She nods in agreement “That you are..” 

“Names Tommy.”

“Cordelia.” 

The stage door opens, flooding light into the alley.

“You’re on again sweetheart!” 

Its Max.

Cordelia smiles at Tommy 

“Catch ya ‘round Tommy.” She shrugs "My fans await."


	5. How about it then? *Pearl x Arthur.*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eldest Shelby brother isn't as smooth as he likes to think.

“Finn!” Pearl greets the young Shelby boy with a warm smile “Spending your pocket money already?”

Finn smiles and looks at the large jars of colourful sweets with wide eyes 

“Alright...I’ll get you the usual.” 

Pearl places some mint humbugs and liquorice into a brown paper bag, perhaps more than she would give a usual customer.

“Arthur was gonna come speak to you.” Finn comments as he takes the bag and pulls out some coins out of his pocket. 

“Was he?”

Pearl can’t help but wonder why Finn’s eldest brother was talking about her, sure they’ve known each other for years, since they were kids, but she didn’t realise she was such a frequent subject in the Shelby household. 

“Yeah, He was gonna ask you to the fair.” 

“He was?” She hopes Finn can’t see her cheeks flushing pink “Why’d he change his mind?”

“He reckons you won’t wanna come.” 

Finn heads towards the door, clearly not realising that Arthur would not be pleased if he knew Finn talked about his business in public.

“Tell him to come talk to me.”

X

With a heavy sigh Pearl packs up the store, she had expected Arthur to show up by now, its been hours since Finn turned up.

Its as she counts out the money from the till that there’s a light knock on the window, to her happiness, its the man himself.

“Its open.” She calls out

Arthur nods and opens the door 

“Finn...he said you wanted to talk to me.” 

He takes off his cap and runs a hand through his hair

“He mentioned something about the fair when he was in here earlier.” Pearl smiles “He said that you were gonna ask me.”

Arthur’s face falls “Did he now?” He frowns “That little blighter...he hears more than he lets on I swear.”

“He’s smarter than you give him credit for.”

“Aye he is..” Arthur clears his throat “so...what ‘bout it? You and me...go to the fair.”

“Sure, I can close up for the day.”

Arthur smiles “Great...well...uhh….I’ll see you then, then.” 

He turns and leaves the store

“See you Arthur.”


	6. A night off *Tommy x Cordelia.*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody gets in the way of Tommy's plans.

Cordelia would be lying if she said over the next few weeks she didn’t scan the crowd hoping to see Tommy’s face.

It was the end of the first show of a new month, When she was sitting in her dressing room, brushing out her hair when Max found her.

“Dee.” He has a smirk on his face, which worries her, he never looks this happy “Some blokes askin’ for you.”

“Eh?” She rolls her eyes “Tell him to get in line.”

“Says his names Tommy.” 

She forces the smile away, at last, he’s returned.

“And?”

“Says he’ll be waiting by the stage door for you in five minutes.”

“Right.”

She goes back to brushing out her hair, but Max notices she touches up her makeup where its smudged under the hot stage lights.

“Who is he ‘en?”

“You just told me.” She ignores the smirk still plastered on his face “His name's Tommy.”

Max rolls her eyes “Dee..I’ve seen loads of blokes try their luck with you and ain’t a one got anywhere, so what makes him so special?”

He laughs

“Is it the accent? You into Brummies?” 

“I’m into a man who keeps his mouth shut.” She shoots him a glare and a half smile “So me and you ain’t ever gonna happen.” 

They both laugh and Max straightens his suit

“Well, some of us have to go back to work.” 

“Have fun!” 

Cordelia calls as Max leaves the dressing room

“Fuck off!” 

X

“Better be good.” Cordelia greets Tommy, she made sure her dressing gown was done up extra tight before entering the early morning air.

“Nice to see you too.” 

Tommy is smoking again, through the smoke she can make out a confident smile. 

“I was wondering….if uhhh.” Tommy pauses “If you’d like to go out to dinner with me, tomorrow night.” 

“Tomorrow?” Cordelia laughs, such short notice. “I’ve gotta work...Maddox is a flaming slave driver.” 

“You can take one night off surely?” 

Cordelia shrugs “I get Christmas off and that's it.”

“Ah..I see..” Tommy flicks his cigarette into the gutter “Aight..never mind ‘en.”

And with that simple goodbye, he’s gone again.

“Goodbye to you and all…”

X

Cordelia is finally about to make her way home when the dressing room door opens.

“Jesus Max, ‘bout time..the dawn chorus will be on next.” 

It isn’t Max.

Its Mr. Maddox, with none other than Tommy at his side. 

“Tell her our deal.” Tommy is talking to Mr. Maddox in a way she’s never heard anyone talk to him, and its clear Mr. Maddox doesn’t like that fact.

“You can take tomorrow night off...And you’ll get paid.” 

“I can?”

“Thats what I just said ain’t it?” Mr. Maddox almost growls “Now get out before I change me mind.” 

“Come on, I’ll see you home.” 

In a daze Cordelia is lead by Tommy outside into a car, an actual car, she’s only known one other person with a car and that was Mr. White, the Circus owner. 

“What the fuck just happened?” She asks when she returns to her senses. 

“You just got the night off.” Tommy replies “So, I’ll ask again, Would you like to go to dinner tomorrow night?”

“I’d go to the bloody moon with you for what you just did.” Cordelia laughs “The look on that oafs face was priceless!” 


End file.
